Video service providers currently provide multiple services and programs, including cable television, network television, and video-on-demand content, to their customers. Video service providers manage relationships with their customers using customer accounts that correspond to the multiple services. Individual customers may receive combinations of these services from video service providers based on particular rights to content associated with the customers.